An Affair To Forget
by CourtneyB
Summary: A trip to the past gives Piper the strength for the future
1. Chapter 1

An Affair To Forget 

It was late on a Saturday night and as usual Piper was having a difficult time getting to sleep.  She had been up watching Wyatt sleep but when she laid down on her bed for the night the spot where Leo used to sleep was empty.  She knew he was where he needed to be but it didn't make her nights any easier.  He had been gone two weeks now and she hadn't had a good night's sleep since he left.  She decided to go up to the attic and finish tiding it up.  She had been working on tiding up the attic for days now and was nearly finished.  An hour later she was working on the last set of drawers.  There in the bottom of the drawer was a leather bound book.  She picked it up and flipped it open.  

1931 P. Baxter-Johnson 

The first page read.  Piper snuggled into one of the couches in the room and read on.

I write this to you as my final goodbye.  I must erase you from my mind.  You will never leave my heart but as the child inside me goes larger everyday I must find a way to put her first.  It has been seven years since I last held you and there is not a minute in the day that I do not think about you.  I only wish that this child were yours and not his.  Our love will live on in my heart forever but I can't keep putting you first.  So my thought is if I immortalize you in writing I will never truly forget what we had.  In order to fully understand our love I must start at the beginning.  Not just the beginning of our life together but at the beginning of my life. 

A shiver ran through Piper's body.  She set the book on her lap and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and surrounded herself in it.  The realization of what this book was suddenly come rushing to her.  

"Baxter.  Oh my God this is our story. The story of my past life with Leo."  She paused and reread the first part again.  "1931 that is the year that Grams was born."  She read on.

_I Portia Baxter was born on __September 16th, 1897__ into the wealth of my father's good name.  My father was one of the leading doctors in __San Francisco__.  He was a gentle, kind and loving man.  My mother was spirited person, full of life and determined to make all who surrounded her happy.  As an only child all of my desires were fulfilled as a small child.  _

_However in 1906 an earthquake shook my world up and destroyed half of the city as well.  It wasn't until much later in my life that I was informed of the significance of the quake in my destiny.  Hundreds of lives were lost including my Aunt and Uncle's lives.  It was at that point that my two cousins came to live with us.  __Paris__ was two years older than I.  She was the natural child of my Aunt and Uncle and over the years we became very close.  Payton was three years senior to I.  She was in fact my third cousin.  Her mother was cousin to my mother and Aunt.  When Payton was just a young infant her mother left on my Aunt's doorstep.  The identity of her father was never known and her mother was never seen again.  My Aunt being the kind woman she was never hesitated about taking the small child into her home and family.  And so upon their death both Paris and Payton joined our family.  Although we had a modest house prior to the earthquake my father took it upon himself to build us a new home.  The house is now affectionately called The Manor.  Nearly twice the size of our last home it still only contained three bedrooms.  It was decided that Payton was to have her own room and Paris and I were to share.  My mother put it that Payton was a young lady and needed her privacy where as __Paris__ and I were still children and could share.  _

_We lead a happy existence as a family.  __Paris__ became my best friend while Payton remained more distant.  Upon my sixteenth birthday my world was turned upside down once again.  My mother brought us three girls all together one afternoon.  She explained that our heritage was much more than we had previously believed.  We came from a long line of witches. It was at that point that she explained the importance of the earthquake that claimed __Paris__'s parents.  The quake was an aftershock of a great battle that was fought by my mother, aunt, uncle and two other cousins.  Our house had been built on the site and the reason for the battle.  For underneath the structure was the source of great power, a true Wiccan and spiritual nexsis.  They had reclaimed the site for good magic and my mother believed that the only way to keep it in the family and under their control was to build the manor on top of it.  That was the day that our magic training began.  _

_Three years later I suffered the biggest loss of my life at that point.  My father suddenly died of a heart attack, my mother two weeks later of a broken heart.  They had been true lovers in every sense of the word.  She simply could not imagine living without him and could not go on.  Her dying words to me came out as both a demand and wish.  She told me to never let the manor leave our family and to fall in love as often as possible.  She said that love is the greatest gift of all and made me promise her that I would fight for the true loves of life and never let them go.  At that she silently closed her eyes and drifted off to meet my father once again.  _

Tears started to well up in Piper's eyes.  She could feel the loss through the pages and her heart knew what it was like to lose the love of her life.  

_With my parent gone we needed to find some way to support ourselves and maintain the manor.  Although my father had left me with a substantial estate it still would not last a lifetime.  The three of us decided to take a small part of the estate and turn the main level of the manor into a gathering place, a place where people could meet and enjoy life.  It was 1920 and country was alive with a renewed sense of hope.  The closure of the war had brought the best out in people.  They wanted to be free and live their lives to the fullest.  __Paris__ had been involved in photography since she was a young teen and decided to set up a portrait studio in the conservatory.  Ever since Payton had learned about our magical heritage she had been consumed with finding out more and more.  She became known in town for her potions and charms.  Although most people believed her magic was fun and games they flocked to her for solutions with love and relationships.  Magic was a great mystery than and people were intrigued by it.  So she also set up a small booth in the manor where anyone could have their past, present, or future lives exposed to them or purchase the latest love potion.   So that me to take care of the rest.  I managed the bar, the kitchen, and all of the employment.  It was because of this that I met Gordon.  Bartenders, kitchen staff and busboys were no trouble to find.  Every male wanted a job that put him in front of dozens women on a daily basis.  They all could flirt, and gussy the women up.  Musicians on the other hand were proving to be a challenge to find.  There were lots available but I was in search of something special.  I had been auditioning people for three days straight and sure they could play but they were missing that certain desire.  Gordon was my last candidate on the third day and he was twenty minutes late.  I figured he was a no show when the door bell rung.  I answered it, figuring that he would be another let down but when I opened the door there was this six foot tall, brown haired, green eyed gentleman.  He was more humble than the others.  They had all been sleek and mysterious, which is one reason why I turned them away.  Gordon seemed gentle from the first time I saw him.  He apologized several times for being late as I showed him to our newly purchased piano.  One thing that struck me was that he carried no music with him.  He sat down at the piano and took a few minutes to run his soft fingers along the ivory keys almost like a handshake, introducing himself to the instrument.  He started to play but unlike the others who played the latest and hippest song out he started with a classic Mozart ballad.  The music seemed to fill the house and enter my body from the first note.  A few minutes later he shifted into a slightly faster song.  Still not the type that would fill a dance hall but it had rhythm and passion.  He than shifted into a piece that made my feet want to jump up and dance the night away. It was lively and full of colour.  Only seconds after he moved back into a slow waltz and my body swayed to the melody.  He finished long before I wanted him to.  My eyes had been closed the entire performance and when I opened them back up he had turned his body to face mine and was sitting as straight as any gentleman could.  His eyes were sparkling but he did not bare a huge grin that boosted he had done a fabulous job instead a gentle smile lay across his face.  I hired him on the spot.  _

_Gordon quickly made it clear that he was interested in me and wished to see me outside of the manor.  I on the other was not ready to be pursued.  My parent's death had left a large hole in my heart and I needed the time to recover.  He understood this but did not stop his conquest for me.  The other reason that I stayed my distance was that although I trusted him and felt that he was a good man there was this feeling in my gut that he was not my soul mate.  It was my mother's voice 'fall in love as often as you can' that finally made me give in to him and by the end of 1920 we were officially courting. By the spring of 1921 he proposed marriage.  It was a short engagement.  The wedding took place on July 22nd, 1921.  It was a small wedding with my cousins as my bridesmaids.  We held it in the manor gardens and had a reception inside for the 35 guests that had attended.  The only thing missing was my parents.  I wore my mother's gown in order to help bring her closer to the event.  We had a happy marriage and did love each other.  That was until the summer of 1923.  That is when you, Leopold Wyattson entered my life and changed it forever.  _

Through the beat of your heart, the vision of your eyes, the sound of your voice and the words you hear I will relive the past and all will be revealed.  Our love so true and our bound so strong this is the only way for me to move on.  

Piper suddenly felt a warm sensation flow through her.  She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in her bedroom but it wasn't her bedroom.  The décor was completely different and the pictures that adorned the walls were of her and Dan.  She felt weird almost like she wasn't there at all.  


	2. Chapter 2

"Portia are you coming we are going to be late?"  A voice that she recognized yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  She suddenly felt her body move down the hall and the stairs.  There at the bottom was Prue.  

Piper's was in utter shock.  Prue the sister that she hadn't seen in over two years was now standing in front of her.  She wanted so badly to reach out and pull Prue into a hug but she had no control over her body.  Her voice, movements and choices were not her own.  A second later she felt a man arms around her.  Her face smiled and turned to see that the man that held her was Dan.  Confused and a little frightened Piper felt her body move towards the door with Dan's arms still at her waist.  It wasn't until they exited the manor that Piper realized what had happened.  Some how she had been transported back in time.  She thought back to the last thing that she read.  Although it hadn't sounded like a proper spell she wondered if that was exactly what it was.  Prue climbed into a very old car that shined like the night's sky while Dan held the door open for her.  She quickly slid in and once inside she noticed that the people she knew as Prue and Dan looked similar but different some how.  They talked the whole way about things that they needed to get for the manor.  Piper was thankful that she had no control over what was to happen.  That way she could not change the past, which might change her present or future.  All she could do was experience Portia's life.  

It had turned out that they were on their way to a businessmen's meeting.  Piper found the thing interesting but her mind kept drifting to Leo.  Have they already met?  Have they fallen in love?  She soon got her answers.  

"Honey I'm just going to wait for you two out here.  Okay?"  Gordon leaned in and gave Portia a quick kiss on the cheek.  

"Okay."  Portia and Paris headed for one of the local stores to pick up some supplies.

Once inside Paris headed for the clothes while Portia went to the counter.  

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Johnson.  I have your order right here."  The clerk said.  

"Thanks Teddy.  How has your father been?"

"Better today.  He had a rough weekend but his spirits are up today.  I trust that you are feeling well."  Teddy said as he gathered together their order.  

"Yes.  Thank-you.  You can just add this to my account."  

"Okay Mrs. Johnson.  See you next week."  Portia gathered the boxes of supplies together.  Now she wished that Gordon had come in to carry the boxes.  With her arms full she turned to call Paris from the gowns but instead she hit something hard and fell to the floor.  She glanced up to see what it was that she had run into.  A soft outline of a man was barely visible in the sunlight from the front window.  He held his hand out to her.  

"I'm so sorry ma'am."  His voice instantly warmed Portia's heart and Piper felt a flood of emotions come over.  

"Oh no sir it was my fault.  I could not see where I was going."  She took a hold of his outstretched hand and pulled her self to her feet.  She quickly lowered herself to the floor to gather the box contents up.  

"Here let me help you."  He said bending to her height.  She lifted her head as he lowered his and for the briefest moment their eyes were locked into each other.  Piper gasped she knew those eyes and they soul they hid.  They broke their glare and finished picking up the supplies.  He lifted the boxes and she dusted off her skirt.  "My name is Wyattson, Leopold Wyattson."  He held out his hand once more.  The heat from his fingers made her whole body shiver as she took his hand.  

"Portia Johnson.  Thank you for help."  Piper could feel every tingle that he was causing in Portia.  'This is going to be some experience to live.' She thought.  Just staring in his eyes was making Piper weak as well.  Oh how she missed those eyes and soft hands.  

"Not a problem."  He stared into her eyes again.  "If you're not busy I'd love to . . ."

"Ready to go Portia."  Paris said from behind her cousin.  It startled Portia to hear another voice.  She had forgotten where she was and was lost in a world of blue magic.  

"Yes.  Let's go.   Thank you again Mr Wyattson."  She could feel a smile take her face over and the warmth of a blush rise in her cheeks.  She quickly exited the store with Paris at her side.  

"What was all that about?"  Paris asked once they were on the sidewalk.  

"What?  I dropped the boxes and he helped me pick them up."  Portia said trying to brush the encounter from her mind.  It was no use though her entire body was screaming at her.  There had been some mystical connection between her and Mr. Wyattson.  

"Right?  I saw your face.  You were blushing."

"No I wasn't.  I was just surprised."  She said as they reached the car.  Gordon took the boxes from her and loaded them in the back.  Thankfully Paris dropped the subject as soon as they reached the car doors.  

Back inside Leopold watched the cousins climb into a car.  A man was standing outside waiting for them. 'Please let him not be her husband'.  He needed to know for sure.  The warmth of her touch still lingered on his palm as he approached the counter.  "Excuse me sir.  That woman that I was talking to, Portia Johnson, do you have an address for her?"

"Yes sir she, her husband, and her cousins own The Manor Tavern.  It is at 1329 Prescott Street."  The young boy answered.

"Thank you."  He said.  'Damn she is married.  I have to see her again.  Husband or not there was something in those eyes.'  He decided that he wouldn't go tonight but tomorrow he could start fresh.  


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Manor Portia spent the night scanning the crowd looking for the man she had ran into at the store.  He never showed and she started to wonder if the connection that she had felt was one way.  She shook the thought from her head.  She was married and should not have been looking for the handsome stranger.  But no matter what she did that night her mind was consumed with thoughts of him, his soft and gentle touch, the warmth of his body, the subtle sweet masculine scent that had radiated from him and those eyes.  They were unlike any she had ever seen.  Sincere and honest but filled with passion and an icy sense of determination.  Just the thought of them made her whole body tremble.  

Piper was alive and filled with the same sense of longing that she felt in Portia.  It had taken Piper several hours to fully grasp what had happened to her.  Her mind was the only thing she had control over but at the same time Portia's mind seemed to still be present.  She had no control over her movements or speech.  Which she figured was likely a good thing.  Had she been able to she would have thrown her arms around Leo's neck and pulled him a sensual long overdue kiss.  Seeing him again reminded her of what she had lost.  She could feel every sensation that Portia felt and hear her mind racing with thoughts of him.  Later in the evening she wondered what was happening in her own time.  Was her body still there or not?  Was time passing like it was here?  Or was it a dream?  Was Wyatt okay or were her sisters panicking because she wasn't there?  She hoped that time was standing still at home but she had no way of finding out.  She had spent most of the day trying to think of a spell that would reverse this and allow her to go home to her son.  But without the ability to look in the book of shadows or control movements she was stuck.  For how long she had no idea and even if she figured out a possible spell, would just thinking it be enough to send her back?  They had always had to say spells out loud for them to work.  She was filled with fear of the unknown.  Piper never liked to be the last to find information out.  She was planned and organized and always had to figure their situation out before her panic would subside.  She had no way to ease her mind.  The only thought that kept her sane was the fact that she would indeed see Leo again.  

The other person that her mind kept drifting to was Prue or Paris if she remembered correctly.  It was strange to see her and hear her and feel her presence again.  Piper had thought that pain of losing her sister would never go away but over the last two years it had.  Instead of the sharp, relentless pain that had taken over her body at the beginning she felt a dull ache.  She could usually keep her mind off of the loss in the daytime but late at night when the manor was quiet she could still hear Prue's voice radiating through the walls.  She had especially noticed it when she was pregnant with Wyatt.  Often she was unable to sleep and wondered around the house.  Prue's spirit was still present as was her mother's and Grams'.  After Wyatt was born the sharpness of the loss had returned.  Prue would have loved to be an aunt and Piper wanted so badly to share every little detail about her son with her.  She wondered if she was ever going to get that chance.  Now seeing Paris, who was an exact replica of Prue, except for her 1920's fashion style was bring all of those feeling back to Piper's emotional surface.  Although they looked the same they seemed to have very different personalities.  Payton was definitely leader in the family.  Paris allowed her to make decisions that Prue would have demolished at the very conception of the idea.  Piper was not used to seeing her in the less authoritative manner.  However her perfectionist demeanour was still very present.  Her photographs covered the manor walls.  Piper wished that she had the time and ability to explore each picture but even from a distance she cold see the time that had been put into gathering the right shot.  Even the way they were framed screamed Prue, each one a compliment to the subject inside.  Piper yearned to get to know Paris better and wished she could tell her how much she had loved Prue and how much she wanted her back.  Her only comfort was that this was Prue's past life so if history repeats its self Prue would be reborn and hopefully this time get a chance to live her full life.  

Payton had been the last to go to bed that night.  While Portia was upstairs getting undressed Gordon was helping her downstairs with the clean up duties.  Portia climbed into bed but it wasn't for another hour that Gordon had joined her.  Piper thoughts eased when he drifted off to sleep the second his head had hit the pillow.  The very thought of another man in her bed was making her sick.  She knew that he was Dan and he had always been gentle with her but she felt it was a huge betrayal to Leo.  She had to remind herself that Portia and Gordon were married and felt sure that sooner rather than later they would make love.  She had no way to escape the fact that she was going to experience it with Dan again and the very thought made her stomach turn.  Would this be cheating on Leo?  On the other hand when her and Leo do get together in this life is it really cheating on Dan?  For her no but for Portia yes.  Once Gordon's soft snoring filled the room Portia relaxed and fell asleep as well.  


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning it took Piper some time to recognize where she was.  The fact that Dan was sleeping beside her instead of Leo was a huge shock.  Once she had herself orientated her thoughts drifted to Wyatt.  It had been a whole day without seeing him and she missed him terribly.  Portia went through what Piper figured where her daily routines with Piper along for the ride.  Over the course of the day Leo had come into Portia's mind more times than Piper could count.  She could feel Portia's sense of guilt but at the same time she did not stop thinking about him, not that Piper minded.  By three o'clock the house was filled with again with people busy socializing and dancing.  Gordon was at the piano and Piper had to admit the man knew how to play.  Piper spent her time taking in every detail of the cousin's lives.  She studied Paris and Payton and the way the three of them interacted with each other and their guests.  They were certainly not as close as she and her sisters, family more than friends.  She tried to remember what had happened to Phoebe when she had traveled to her past life.  She had been evil but there were no signs of evil in Payton now.  Maybe she only turned evil after she fell in love with that warlock, Piper thought.  So Phoebe had always been the one to attract the demons.  Piper knew that Cole was long gone but the very fact she had loved a demon in each life made her wonder.  She wondered did Paris have a man in this time?  So far she hadn't heard anything about him but there was still the possibility he would show today.

The one man that did show up was Leopold Wyattson.  The second he walked in the front door Portia turned her head to face him.  Anticipation swelled up in her and Piper was filled with a sense of urgency.  She had to be next to him, with him.  Thankfully Portia was feeling the same way.  She scanned the room to find Gordon.  Still at the piano she would wait until Leopold made his way to the rear of the house before she approached him.  She quickly turned head in the opposite direction so he wouldn't think she had been waiting for him.  He had come.  He had found her.  She knew that Teddy would have given him the address had he asked but still the thought that he took the time to inquire made her heart jump.  Piper felt Portia's blood race as he moved closer to her.  She decided that what she wanted most of all, to jump into his arms, was eventually going to happen so she allowed let her mind go free and follow Portia's.  

'Well' he thought as the cab pulled up to her front door.  The doorman opened the door for him and Leo graciously paid the cabby.  'I can't believe I am here to see a married woman.'  He thought as he walked up the steps to the entrance of the home.  The night before he had decided that he wasn't going to pursue this but it was impossible for him to stop thinking about her.  His dreams through the night had been about her, what she would feel like against his body, the softness of her hair, the heat of touch, the sweetness of her kisses.  He had never before felt so instantly connected to someone.  Their encounter had only been a few short minutes but he felt more alive in that brief time than he had his whole life.  He knew upon waking this morning that he had to see her.  He was positive that she was going to make her position clear.  She was married and that was that.  But he had to know for sure.  He wondered had she thought about him?  Was the deepness of chocolate eyes his imagination?  Their gaze had only lasted seconds but he was sure she was looking into his soul.  She had awakened feelings in him that he never knew existed and all in mere seconds.  The power she had claimed over him was unmistaken.  So later that afternoon he dressed his best and set out to find if she was willing to risk her life, her marriage for him.  

He was now in the front entryway of the hall.  With a quick scan of the rooms he found her in the far corner of the house.  He also noticed the man from the previous day was sitting at the piano.  He was suddenly grateful that she was still so far away.  He casually made his way across the rooms towards her.  She stood still not noticing him.  She was confident and aware of her surroundings.  No doubt she would try to make each customer feel welcome and allow them to enjoy their time spent in her place.  She twisted her body around to face him when he was only a few feet away.  Her hair was up as it had been the day before but a few stray curls danced in the air as she turned.  He wondered how long it truly was and was it as soft as he had imagined.  With their eyes locked he noticed her take a step towards him.  His body was still moving forward although his mind was frozen in her stare.  He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion and desire he could.  He also knew that if it were to ever happen the place would not be a room filled with dozens of strangers and her husband in the next one over.  For now he would settle for a simple handshake.  Reaching her side he slowly extended his arm and took her hand in his.  Her hand was warm and comforting.  He wanted to say something, anything, but he was tongue-tied.  It was her that spoke first.  Her voice rang in his ears like the sound of church bells on a foggy early morning.  The sound thundered in his chest but was as soft and gentle as a baby's lullaby.  Lost in her methodic tones he almost didn't register what she was saying.  

"Mr Wyattson.  Nice to see you again."  Her heart was pounding a thousand times faster than only moments before.  His hand held hers firmly but tenderly.  It was warm and the thought of him being so close sent shivers up her spine.  'You came, you came.'  Her body was screaming.  Oh how she wished she was anywhere but The Manor.  Here it would be nearly impossible for her to have any sort of conversation.  Desire and excitement filled her so full she thought she was going to explode.  She had only met him once before and only for a few precious minutes, how was it possible that he created such strong responses through her entire body?  Three years with Gordon and she had never felt such an overwhelming desire before.  With that thought reality set back in.  She was married and this longing was far from appropriate or faithful.  Her mind was filled with confusion as he slowly tightened his grip on her hand as if afraid that she would pull it away.  

"Yourself as well, Mrs Johnson."  'Mrs' he hated saying that word.  He wanted to call her by her first name and forget that she was married.  Forget the fact that even if they became entangle together it would be no more than a fleeting affair.  She could not commit her life to him and that knowledge made his heart ache.  

'Mrs' he had said Mrs.  Okay so he knew that she was married.  But he was still here.  A gutsy man he was indeed.  To purposely play with the heart of a married woman was not something that he looked capable to do.  He seemed honest and sincere not the type to sweep a girl off her feet after meeting her only once, but that was exactly what he looked like he wanted to.  Swing her up into his arms and carry her off to the bedroom.  Her mind raced with the very thought as did her blood.  

"I glad you came.  I want to thank you again for the help the other day."  The words poured out of her mouth without her even thinking them.  Small talk was second nature in her line of work.  "Do you live in the area?  I haven't seen you around before."  Oh how she wished he had entered her life before she had married.

"Actually I live on the opposite side of town.  I just moved in a few months ago."  His voice was as tender as touch.  She realized that they were still holding hands and regretfully released hers from his.  "This is a charming place you have here."  
  


"Thank you.  Can I get you something to drink?"  She asked hoping that he would say yes and she could take a few minutes to gather her emotions back together.  

"A Brandy would be lovely."  How dumb was he.  'A brandy would be lovely?'  He sounded weak and feminine not determined and confident, as he had wanted to be.  Plus the order of a drink would send her away when all he wanted to do was pull her closer.  She nodded and moved towards the bar.  He wanted to sit and talk with her the whole night but he knew that sitting would be an obvious attention getter and make it clear that she was talking with him and only him.  If they stood her husband would be none the wiser.  It would appear she was just engaging the customers in conversation.  

His order spoke volumes of his background she thought approaching the bar.  Brandy was a drink of a well read man, confident in his is knowledge.  It was strong and passionate, full of body and colour.  A taste that few truly enjoyed.  She wondered what he did for a living.  She instructed her bartender to pour the drink from her very best bottle.  She got a glass of white wine for herself.  It was hardly polite to allow him to drink alone.  She gathered to two drinks and turned back towards him. He was still standing in very spot she had left him in.  

She slowly handed him his order and motioned that he should sit on the stylish couch at his side.  He mind raced, should he sit or not.  She had been the one to initiate them sitting so he nodded and upon seating himself she joined him.  She crossed her legs towards, effortlessly and took a sip of her wine.  His eyes fell to her legs.  The tops of her knees were barely visible.  They looked soft and sleek and he wanted so badly to reach his hand over touch her skin.  She started to ask questions of his background, where he was originally from, what he did for a living.  The conversation seemed typical to him yet he felt there was an underlying message.  She was gathering as much information about him as she could without seeming pushy.  He eagerly answered each question with vivid detail.  He wanted her to pause so he too could find out more about the woman that had heart racing.

The light in the room shifted.  The sun was setting and natural light that had filled the conservatory was dimming.  Her face glowed in the warm shades of the sunset.  Before they knew it the outside world was black and moonlight was inviting.  He wanted to leave the house and stroll down the street with her on his arm.  Soon he would have to leave for the evening.  Customers were starting to dwindle and she would be closing up.  He didn't want to leave.  He had learned so much about her.  Once she had stopped with her questions he managed to find out that it was he father's practice that he had taken over.  Of course there had been one other doctor to fill the position on a temporary basis but he had been the one chosen to replace the infamous Dr. Baxter.  Was this a coincidence or were they destined to meet?  He could tell from her descriptions that she had loved her parents dearly.  His heart ached that she had already been through so much pain in her young life.  

With the last few customers heading for the door he rose to his feet.  She instantly got up and noticed that the room was empty.  Her eyes darted around the main floor looking for her husband.  Thankfully he was nowhere in sight.  She had not realized the time and started to wonder if he had seen her spend the entire evening talking to Leopold.  She hoped not because she was unsure of how she could explain it.  She saw him to the door and he promised to return the next afternoon.  She wanted him to kiss her so badly but it was not the right time or place for that.  Her body slumped against the door once she had closed it.  It had been a simple evening but one filled a desire she yearned to fill.  Pulling herself together she went to find her cousins and husband.  

She found her husband in their room.  The cousins had offered to clean up.  When she opened the door to the bedroom Gordon was seated on the couch at the far end of the room.

"So you were busy entertaining the quests tonight."  He said.  

Damn he had seen her she thought.  "Oh I know sorry.  The man I was speaking with is the doctor that has taken over father's practice.  I was just inquiring how things were going." She hoped that he did not know the extent of time that she had spent with Leopold this evening.  

"I know."  She made a questioning face.  "I asked around.  That is why I didn't bother to interrupt you.  I figured you were just remembering your father.  So how was the rest of the evening?"  

"Fine.  I think we will be in a good place this year.  The Manor seems to be attracting many new faces."  She was relieved that he didn't push the topic any farther.

"The only face I was attracted to tonight was yours."  He stood up and moved towards her.  

Piper had thoroughly enjoyed the evening and allowed the events to take shape.  The only thing she missed was her good night kiss although she now feared she was going to get it anyway.  Gordon now had his arms wrapped around Portia's waist.  Portia welcomed the touch but the image that flew through her mind was of Leo.  Gordon sealed his intent with a kiss.  The movement made Piper want to cringe but she had no control over what was coming.  Portia didn't fight it and throughout the whole ordeal she stayed true to Gordon.  Leo briefly crossed her mind in the final stages but was gone as quickly as he had entered.  Once they were both lying still in each other's arms Piper had an overwhelming sense of quilt flood through her.  She knew now that she would truly never be able to enjoy another mans company if Leo never returned to her.  He was her one and only and she would never look for another if she ever returned to her time.  


	5. Chapter 5

The days flew by and before Piper knew it two weeks had past.  Leopold had returned to the manor each day.  He sat at distance but watched Portia's every move.  She knew his eyes followed her wherever she went.  She could feel the passion they emitted right through to her bones.  It was a warm but nerve racking feeling.  He was in her home, her business which would be fine if Gordon was not also there.  She tried to talk to him as much as possible but she had to be careful not to let Gordon get the sense of their attraction.  

"Hi Jake how are thing going?"  Portia asked her bartender as she walked behind the bar.  

"Well actually we are almost out of white wine."  He answered.

"Oh I think there is more in the cellar.  I'll be right back."

He watched her move across the room.  The sound of the gentle rustle of her shirt filled his ears.  Her walk had a slight bounce to it and her smile was never fading.  She moved about the room was grace and elegance.  He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her with all the pent up passion he had.  Every once and a while she would glace in his direction with the brightest eyes he had ever seen.  Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke to the bartender.  He couldn't hear wait she was saying but it didn't matter.  She came from behind the bar and headed towards the kitchen.  He couldn't let her get out of sight.  He quickly stood from the seat he had spent the evening in and followed her.  He stayed out of her line of sight and made sure that no one else was following him.  She walked into the kitchen and towards a door on the opposite side of the room.  The kitchen staff looked curiously at him as he followed her.  The door led to a set of stairs leading down into the cellar.  He paused at the top of the stairs but continued after her seconds later.  Once on solid ground again, in the darkness of the cellar, he saw her bent over an open box.  She stood and turned in his direction.  

She jumped with a start that another person was down there with her.  She hadn't heard anyone else follow her downstairs.  The shadows cleared and she realized that it was Leopold.  Her heart jumped into her throat as he smoothly and confidently moved towards her.  He grabbed her waist and kissed her before she knew what was going to happen.  She immediately accepted his kiss and responded.  His lips moved over hers and she eagerly open her mouth to allow the kiss to deepen.  He pushed her back against the cold stone wall and his hands moved up her arms.  She was completely lost.  She had never been kissed with such desire before.  He raised her arms above her head as he pushed his body tighter against hers.  The weight of his body and the power of their kiss were making her breathless but she didn't care.  She would give gladly give him her last breath.  She could feel his body heat and the pounding of his heartbeat through his clothes.  Blood was rushing through her veins.  She wanted more.

"Portia are you down there."  A voice called from the top of the stairs.  It was her bartender.  "I need that wine."

The suddenness of the voice broke their embrace.  Her lips were red and swollen.  "Yes I will be right there."  She called back barely able to talk.  Her whole body tingled and she wasn't sure if she could stand without his help.  He slowly backed away from her and she felt her knees give out.  He quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.  

"I'm sorry.  I just couldn't let another minute go by without kissing you."  He said.  His face was flushed and his body felt as weak as hers looked.  She didn't say a word.  She slowly moved around him, quickly grabbed the first two bottles of white wine she saw and headed for the stairs.  She briefly looked back before going up.  He was left alone in the cellar not knowing what her feelings were.  A sting of guilt suddenly rose in him and he instantly regretted being so forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Portia lay awake as the clock on her mantle struck one in the morning.  Her mind wouldn't rest.  The events of the day replayed themselves over and over again.  From the moment he walked into the manor her heart was pounding.  She forced herself to keep busy throughout the day so that she could keep him at a distance in her mind but the task was impossible.  Every movement she made she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that he was in her sight.  Even now the thought had her pulse racing again.  Her mind fell back into the afternoon along with her heart.  She had lost sight of him when Jake, her bartender, asked her about some more wine.  She scurried down to the cellar to retrieve the wine so that she could get back and find him again but when she turned he was there.  He was standing at the base of the stairs larger than life.  Determination and courage oozed from his appearance and made him look even more masculine than before.  She watched him approached in swift, sure movements.  The seconds lingered in the air but the moment right before it happened disappeared before she knew it.  Than the event that will forever change her occurred.  Filled with passion and desire he stole her lips and for a brief instant the world stood still.  She was as sure as anything in her life before, that time had stopped and every living thing burst in complete joy along with her.  She felt herself lift in the air as if they were floating, his arms wrapped securely around her waist.  The kiss deepened to depths she had never known and she felt her body shiver in pleasure aside the cool wall that was suddenly supporting her.  His body pressed into hers and she absorbed the heat that it was emanating.  It melted her body into a puddle at his feet.  Their embrace grew tighter and tighter until she could no longer breathe.  The sensations that his kiss caused rippled through her like the waves of a skipping pebble.  She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go but he had them held securely above her head.  Not a single drop of blood was left in any of her fingers.  They strained to grab at something, anything.  Her skin bubbled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.  She drifted into another world only to be brought back by the sharp voice that now echoed in her head.   Why?  Why had he interrupted them?  Why had he chosen this time to throw her into oblivion?  The sound of that voice shocked them out of their embrace.   In a harsh voice she did her best to answer Jake.  She felt him back off as she spoke and as he did her knees collapsed.  His hand instantly steadied her and fear flashed in his eyes.  

His voice was soft and sorrowful when he spoke.  The words haunted her.  He had apologised.  Apologised for giving her every emotion she had never had the pleasure of receiving before.  What she now regretted the most was not saying something in return. Her mind was clouded over and all she could do was grab the wine and head back up the stairs.  All she wanted to do was be back in his tight embrace.  She dropped the wine at the bar, gathered herself together and casually walked back downstairs.  However by the time she reached the cellar he was gone.  Fear, doubt and regretted filled her.  

Piper's emotions were reeling as much as Portia's.  It had been a long time since Leo had even kissed her that way.  Their last embrace was nothing more than a hug.  Of course a hug that she would never forget, but still it left her lips wanting to taste his once more.  Had she had any control over her body she would have ran out the house and chased him into the streets.  Portia just let him leave.  Lying still next to Gordon was frustrating her because all she wanted to do was be in Leo's arms.  The differences between her Leo and Leopold were so few it was hard Piper to think of Leopold as someone new.  He was as magical and loving as Leo and his touch still warm and gentle.  The memory of their first kiss came flooding back into her mind.  She had had the courage once before to act on her feelings, could she do it again?  She had to touch him, be held by him.  

"Go to him, go to him, go to him."  She started scream over and over again.  "Go to him, go to him, go to him."  If only she could get control of Portia's body.  "Go now, before he is lost forever, go now."  

Piper became more determined than ever to get Portia out of bed.  She forced herself to concentrate on connecting to Portia.  She felt Portia tighten up and knew she was getting through.   Within seconds Portia was on her feet getting dressed.  Without thinking twice about it Portia carried her shoes downstairs and to the backdoor without making a sound or looking back.  She eased the keys out of the drawer and made her way outside.  She climbed into the Gordon's car and started it up.  When she was first born women weren't allowed to drive, however her father decided when she was 14 that it was necessary for her to learn to drive.  So out they went father and daughter to pass one piece of knowledge on.  As she pulled out the driveway she silently thanked her father for teaching her.  With his address flashing across her mind she turned right at the base of the street.  Within fifteen minutes she edged onto his street and into the driveway.  As she closed the car door an upstairs light flicked on.  

Still insure of how she arrived at his front door she took a deep breath and a step forward.  The grand door creaked open as she approached.  With warm lights surrounding him Leopold's frame stepped forward and concern became evident on his face.  

"Portia what are you doing here at 1:30 in the morning?"  He asked in a groggy voice.  

"Ending my curiosity and apologizing for today."  She replied throwing her arms around his neck.  She didn't have to force his head down to hers, it came easily and his lips were wet and warm in anticipation.  She eased against him pushing her way into the house.  The heavy door swung closed as Leopold bumped into the central hall table.  

"Portia we can't, you can't."  He said pulling back ever so slightly.  

"I can and I am."  She pulled him down to her again this time with more force.  

"But . . ?"  He asked again.   

"No buts.  I know what I am doing.  I would be living a lie if I didn't.  Now take me upstairs."  She demanded.  Leopold obeyed swinging her up into his arms and climbing the large stair case to the upper level.  With each stair her breathing became more laboured and her mind cloudier.  This would change all the rules in her life and she welcomed the change.  For she knew if she didn't her life would be no more than a front for the publics enjoyment.  As odd as it was she felt her mother's presence and a sense of permission flow over her.  That was the last bit of reassurance her heart needed.  

Gently he eased her onto the already chaotic mattress.  His sheets still felt warm from the sleep she had stirred him out of.  His robe was quickly shed leaving him in the base of a silk pyjamas set.  She had not taken the time to dress herself in a full outfit when leaving the manor and was now extremely grateful for it.  Once the rear zipper was dropped her dress loosened about her body and Leopold gracefully freed her from its restraints.  

"This is your last chance to change your mind."  He reminded her never taking his eyes from hers.  She answered with a slight shake of her head and a connection between their lips that made his insides explode.  Buried in a shamble of sheets and pillows he traced every square inch of her body with the gentle tips of his fingers.  He hesitated at her flat, solid stomach drawing circles around her belly button than continued up her center, encircling her breasts and tilting her chin back so he could grab her lips yet again.  The sensations he had stirred in her earlier that day were mere whispers to what he was sending throughout her body now.  For a second she drifted back to a sleeping Gordon and the thought of how much better Leopold was at this than her husband.  The thought was instantly squashed when his hands entangled themselves in her hair and his tongue darted through her mouth.  'No man can know a woman's body this well', she thought.  He had hit every point of pleasure on her with the exception of one.  Was it his doctor skills or the possibility that theirs was the deepest love possible, she could not answer?  Her ability to concentrate was disappearing at an alarming rate.  It didn't matter, her body was reacting to each movement he made, and no concentration was needed.  

He was acting on impulse.  To think and plan this kind of passion was next to impossible.  She made it so easy.  Every moan, shiver, cry of pleasure showed him where her most sensitive places were and increased his 200 percent.  She had no clue of the emotions that were ripping threw him.  It took all his strength to control himself and be constantly aware of her need for fulfillment as much as his.  The mattress surrounded them as the last point of pleasure was explored.  Her cries became louder and stronger with his matching each and every one.  The world spun by them and issued the two lovers into an unparalleled universe.  One filled with lust and love, dignity and shame, passion and an uncontrollable desire to be held.  Neither to be fulfilled enough.  This only increased their demand more.  Neither one had ever experienced such a sense of completeness before.  From the first time their eyes had locked the tension had been building and one would think their immediate explosion would allow the release of that tension but instead the flame only rose higher and burned hotter.  Their breath stolen they collapsed into each others embrace.  The minutes flew by as their minds grounded once again.  

"Portia."  He whispered still barely able to speak.  "I love you."  He eyes closed ever so slowly.  

"I love you too."  She whispered in his ear.  His eyes fluttered opened for the briefest moment and a slight smile emerged from his lips than he was gone.  She nestled into the nook of his arm and exhaustion swamped her as well.  

Leopold started to stir at the feeling of having another body next to him in bed.  He glanced up to the clock that sat upon his wardrobe as the chimes rung 5 am.  The sun was still a long time from rising.  He turned back to the body that occupied half of his bed, a half he was pleased to share.  Her long curled hair was out of its usual up do and tossed about the pillow.  He twisted a curl around his index finger.  It was soft and moved like silk around him.  Gently he placed his other hand across her bare stomach.  The sheets of the bed were tossed around them offering very little warmth.  Thankfully the heat that was radiating between their bodies kept them toasty.  He traced circles along her hip leaving a wave of tingles in their wake.  

She could feel his breath on her neck and the shivers he was adorning her hip with.  She kept her eyes closed allowing the harmony that consumed them to fill every vain in her body.  She never wanted to forget this night.  Carefully she committed every scent, touch, taste, feel and sound to her memory.  If this was to be the one and only night she wanted to remember it for the rest of her life.  Still not really wanting to open her eyes but dying to gaze upon his frame and face again she turned her body to face him.  They locked eyes and she knew this was never going to remain a one night event.  She never wanted to stop looking into those eyes.  

He instantly became aware that she had woken up when he felt her start to shift.  Those chocolate brown eyes staring directly in his make his soul shake.  Even through the darkness of the bedroom they shone.  He pulled her tighter into his body afraid that she would slide out of his reach.  He knew he never wanted to let her go.  

"Leopold, I really must go."  She whispered not wanting to break the silence that filled the room.  

"I know."

"I have to get back before Gordon awakes and finds me gone."  She started to pull away.  

"Stop!  Just another minute?  I don't think I can let you leave."  He said tightening his grip.  Her smile agreed to stay another minute but she knew that Gordon would be up in two and a half hours and that at the very least she had to be in the house.  Plus she was nervous that the sound of the car would wake the whole manor up if she didn't arrive home soon.  The last five minutes of their embrace was nearly 70 years too short.  Portia eased her way back into the manor as the crest of dawn was just breaking the surface.  Instead of returning to her bedroom where she was sure that Gordon would wake up at the slightest noise she started to get breakfast together.  She was really only an hour earlier than normal.  Her day would be perfect living in the memory of the last 12 hours.  


	7. Chapter 7

Piper ran through every second of the night before over and over again.  The passion and emotions were so over whelming that she could hardly control herself.  Her mind was all she had in this time and it was being to be over run with Portia's confusion and desire mixed with her own feelings.  She knew that last night was going to be a defining moment in Portia's life but she was unsure of what it meant for her life.  Piper had come to the decision that she was there for a reason and until she figured it out she would not see Wyatt or her sisters again.  That night, as wonderful as it was, dredged up feeling that Piper was trying to get past.  Leo had left.  He had left her and Wyatt and although she knew that it was for a noble cause it didn't make things hurt any less.  She had thought that a night with Leopold would give her back Leo but all that it did was remind her of what she had lost.  She didn't know where to begin.  She knew that she wanted to go home and never let go of Wyatt but in order to do that she would have to put him out of her mind temporally and focus on why she was there.  Portia floated around the manor for the rest of the day and Piper noted every move and thought she had.  Somewhere there were clues and signs as to why Piper was stuck in 1923.

Piper tried desperately to piece everything together over the next several weeks.  Nearly every night Portia snuck out to meet Leopold.  Sometimes they met at his home, sometimes her basement, and on the rare occasion even in town during the daytime.  It became second nature to Portia and so did the lies that she fed to Gordon.  Piper felt as if she was in heaven and hell all at the same time.  She was in Leo's arms once again but he was not her Leo and she refused to believe that it was him.  She missed her real family terribly but at the same was relishing the fact that she alone was learning so much of their past.  She had become quite fond of Paris.  Portia and Paris were very close and it gave Piper the chance to reconnect with a part of Prue.  Piper could not help feeling sorry for Paris.  She lived with her cousins and no man had entered the picture Since Piper's arrival.  Paris, though strong and confident, seemed lost and from what Piper could remember of the family tree she had never married.  How hard it must have been for Paris to live her entire life without knowing true love.  She was a gentle, comforting soul that should have had that chance and it crushed Piper's heart to think that Prue's life turned out much the same in so many ways.  Andy had been her love, but he was taken too soon for Prue to decide how deep that love ran.  After his death Prue was so reluctant to love again that she spent the last two years of her life without committing to anyone.  

Portia's relationship with Payton was so very different that Piper was still unsure if she even trusted Payton.  It was hard not to see Phoebe every time Payton came into the room.  Piper could not decide if it was loneliness or wickedness that was hidden deep in Payton.  She wanted Portia to try harder but with no real control of the body it seemed an impossible task.  Something was sitting between them and Piper wanted to find out what it was.  Payton never seemed to interact much with either Paris or Portia.  She was wanted and desired by many people.  She was popular and an important part of The Manor.  The women flocked to her for love potions, future stories and beauty secrets, the men for her other charms.  No one ever stayed the night but she was never alone.  She radiated power and strength and people were drawn to her because of it.  And with Halloween approaching quickly she was busier than ever.  Unlike the cousins she made it clear who she was, but Piper feared that it was all a mask to cover a life of pain.  Piper remembered Phoebe explaining how her past life was evil but she also said that she was a good witch until the warlock turned her.  She felt Portia's distrust of Payton right from the beginning but she saw Payton's pain.  Piper just could not believe that any evil past life could be reborn in such a loving sister that she adored so much.  


End file.
